Speevil Jonathan Underwood
Speevil Underwood is the central character of the Yu-Gi-Oh VR series. He is portrayed as Weevil Underwood's lesser-known younger brother who is on a quest for revenge against Seto Kaiba for sending Weevil's soul to the shadow realm. Design Speevil's VR Chat model is a teenaged boy with shaggy green hair and yellow eyes. He is often seen wearing army fatigues with a green beret, and a silver dogtag. While in the episodes describing his backstory, Speevil is seen wearing a belt and slacks, in later episodes he has traded them out for a short skirt and stockings to show off the strength he has acquired from following the Seto Thighba workout plan. Speevil's creator portrays him with blue eyes and glasses outside of VR Chat and this appearance is reflected in the image used in his Twitter/Youtube icon. At this point in time, Speevil does not appear to have a consistent character sheet and may continue to change as the series progresses. Voice and Mannerisms Speevil's voice is very similar to Weevil Underwood's, sounding raspy, shrill, and somewhat obnoxious. Unlike his brother, who is prone to cheating and being manipulative, Speevil has more of a lawful (if manic) personality. While his goals are driven solely by a desire for revenge, he follows the rules and accepts his losses. Biography Speevil's duelist origin is revealed in the episode Yu-Gi-Oh! VR EXPLAINED: Weevil's Secret Younger Sibling where we are introduced to a distraught Speevil who has just received word via a newscast that his older brother, Weevil Underwood, has been banished to the Shadow Realm by Seto Kaiba following a duel loss. As he heads outside, he is confronted by Yami Yugi who, mistaking him for Weevil, demands a duel. Speevil attempts to explain that he is not Weevil to no avail. Becoming angered by Yugi's repeated insults to both him and his deceased brother, Speevil accepts the challenge despite not knowing how to duel. He retrieves Weevil's insect deck and meets Yugi in the appointed location, managing to defeat him. In addition to demanding Yugi remember his name, and stop insulting Weevil, Speevil claims Yugi's best card, Dark Magician, and rips it in half. At this point, Yami Yugi declares Speevil to be worse than Weevil. Following his victory, Speevil enters The Winter Olympics 2019 King of Games Festival of Rio De Janeiro tournament with his sights set on the grand prize of a meet & greet with Seto Kaiba to avenge his brother. His first challenge is a three-way duel with Flex Faptor and Yami Yugi, which he ends up losing. However, after Yugi is disqualified for taking performance-enhancing drugs and Flex is jailed for public indecency in a Walmart, Speevil is allowed to proceed to the next round by default. In the second round, Speevil faces off against Bonerz and, again, loses. Seeming to come to terms with the idea that he's not skilled enough to win the grand prize, Speevil accepts his loss and wishes Bonerz well in the tournament. Win/Loss Record